Agonizing Heart
by Ms. Audrey G
Summary: AU. Kardia, an arrogant and stubborn Gold Saint, will realize how much help he will need from the man known as Degel.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**_**: **_Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas belongs to its rightful owners. I'm merely borrowing the characters for my own stories that will not be sold in any way.

**Setting**_**: **_Before the Holy War

* * *

**Agonizing Heart**

The morning breeze rippled gently into his room, the silk drapes dancing with the violinist known as the wind. Degel arose from his bed, refreshed and prepared for the day to commence. He settled his feet on the cold, solid ground, letting the icy invasion awaken his body from falling into another slumber.

The cracking of dawn began when the first rays kissed the green dew, the crystallized droplets sparkling, before the sun showered kisses onto the Sanctuary and into his room. He felt the warmth of sun touched his toes, as he curled them and uncurled them. Letting out a breath, he left his bed and proceeded to wash up.

He had many tasks to complete today, and one of them was to check on his arrogant comrade, Kardia. The Pope had found Kardia in disarray this past week that he had become worried that Kardia may potentially harm his weak heart. It was for precautionary measures that Degel checked his comrade's health, in order to avoid a potential heart failure. Though, it seemed Kardia didn't like the idea of getting his heart checked. He felt like a little boy still in need of his mother's hand.

Though, his expected behavior to the cause matter little. What the Pope demands, a Saint must do. As expected, after he was fully washed and dressed, he found Kardia gloom and displeased to see him. The fall of Kardia's eyes met his briefly, until he resumed staring out the window, his chin resting on the palm of his hand.

"What are you doing here?" he inquired, drumming his fingers on the windowsill. He sighed and leaned back into his chair, rocking it on its feet, as he rested his golden boots where his fingers used to drum.

"Isn't it obvious?" stated Degel. "I came to check on you." He began to approach the Scorpion, who shook his head and rose from his seat. The approaching steps came to a halt as Degel watched his comrade laugh and rub the back of his head.

"Oh, you are quite the character!" he declared. "You came to play god and heal my agonizing heart." His laughter faltered into short chuckles, until the preceding sound was heard no more. A hand lay on his hip while the other flashed a crimson nail, menacing eyes accompanying the threatening attack.

"Last I check, you were a human among us, not an immortal being," he voiced, his pointed nail never faltering.

"You would disobey the order of the Pope?" Degel asked, a brow was raised as the temperature in the room dropped to an icy level. Kardia flinched when the icy air invaded his body and hugged his torso. With a glare, he left from the man's sight, heading towards the temple entrance, away from his cold companion.

"Kardia!" Degel beckoned, following behind each retreating step. "I must check your heart."

He turned and faced his companion, a smirk bewitching his expression. "I reassure you that I am fine."

"Then, there would be no objection for allow me to check myself," pointed Degel.

The Scorpion sighed and rubbed his temple. "Leave me be and allow me the space I need." The air became quiet, as the man waited for answer, yet only received a sigh.

"As you wish," Degel gave in and allowed the man his short victory. He will come again and ask once more, and by the time that happens he will guarantee that his heart would be checked.

Kardia watched him go, his lips curled into a smile. He started to chuckle, but quickly it died in a mere second. He closed his eyes, hearing the beat of his heart inside his ears. A cough erupted along with blood, surprising the man as he quickly dashed back into his room and hid the evidence.

* * *

**Revision**: May 20, 2011


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Degel attempted to check his heart, but Kardia fled the scene before he could even announce his presence. He didn't need to be checked when he could feel his heart burn and feel the pain course through his veins - a normal pattern that happened each day, nothing out of the ordinary. And it seemed, after two days of fleeing from the Aquarius, that Degel took the hint and did not bother to ask of his health.

But, what bad timing to deny a friend's request when the pain rose and left him unsettled - and in the middle of a meeting! He flashed his eyes towards the Pope, watching his hand rise and addressed the upcoming war.

"My fellow Gold Saints, the time will soon arrive when the Holy War will commence. Towns have been struck by Hades's Specters, and soon their invasion will be set on destroying the Sanctuary, along with retrieving Athena's head." His hand gripped the end of the armrest, as the Pope's face became serious, giving a speech of how they must prevail in each battle that came their way. The Scorpion tuned him out and tried to relax his body from collapsing on the red carpet.

Though, whether in his mind or reality, he felt his body go numb and the air in his lungs did not proceed to leave his mouth. He brought his hands to his throat, his eyes searching frantically for aid. It became apparent that he could no longer support his body when his legs tumbled, dragging him to the floor and alerting the others of his fall. His left hand was his support to lift his upper body as his right gripped his throat. His vision started to delude him, that with a bit of strength, his body reacted to release the pressure from his throat.

A burst of blood escaped from his lips as he coughed frantically, letting more blood to splatter on the ground. His coughing did not stop for awhile, but when it did, he was fearful to meet his comrade's gaze. But he would rather face their surprised expressions then look at his own blood, the red liquid smeared on his palms. Casting his eyes to his fellow mates, he could sense that they were worried.

"Kardia," The Pope called for his attention, but he did not respond. Instead, he glanced at Degel's face, who shook his head, and cast his eyes away from Kardia, rejecting to help. It made the Scorpion realize how much help he needed from the man.

"Kardia!" The Pope's demanding voice echoed in a distance, as he did not oblige to look upon his direction. Kardia simply looked away from Degel's face to stare at the ground, hating the comparison between his blood and the red carpet. He was enraged at the sight, questioning the reason why the Gods had given him this accursed disease.

"Kardia!" His eyes widen to the Pope's outburst, as if his shout broke him out of a daze. And blinking his eyes twice, he realized that the Pope did just that, taking notice that he was standing on his two legs, with no blood evident on his hands. His attention turned to those around him, finding their watchfulness on him.

"Kardia, is something the matter?" questioned the Pope, where at last he directed his attention on him.

"No-o," he replied. The Pope did not press the matter, even though he was a bit curious to his strange behavior, as he continued on with the meeting, proceeding to place his eyes more on the Scorpion. While the Pope ensued his speech, Kardia pondered on what had just occurred.

He glanced toward Degel's direction, finding his eyes closed, his facial expression relaxed with his infamous upside-down smile. If only his eyes were open for him to see Kardia's pleading eyes outstretching for him, asking for his help. Yet, he faced another problem: how to ask him. He couldn't just march up to him and say, "Sorry for being prideful, now cure me." No! No way would he do that! He just needed to find another way and fast.

* * *

**Revision**: 20, May 2011


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The Scorpion Saint wiped the blood falling from his lips, tasting his metallic blood with a sweep of his tongue. His previous action spilled and tainted the white bucket near his bed, watching the whirl of crimson go still under his displeased eyes. It had been the fifth time that he found himself reduce on his knees, his hands gripping the bucket, as if his life depended on it. He hated to feel weak and pushed his body up to prove otherwise, only for his legs to crumble down to his previous state.

It took fifteen minutes until he could stand, getting the bucket with both hands as he disposed of it down the faucet drain*. Rinsing the dreadful taste out of his mouth, he stared at his complexion, a pale face greeting him in the mirror. He realized that now was time to ask Degel before things went badly from here.

Summoning his armor, he headed out to seek Degel, preparing his speech along the way. He rushed toward the Aquarius Temple, failing to avoid a collision with the Cancer Saint, Manigoldo.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Manigoldo shouted, taken by the sudden impact. Kardia stopped from stumbling and returned erect, letting his gaze fall on Manigoldo, a display of arrogance covering his face. A smirk captured his lips as he leaned on one leg, the other bend.

"And, if I don't?" Manigoldo cocked his head to a side, passing the Scorpion with both hands on his hips. He took a pause in his step, taking a stand near the man's shoulder, as their shoulders barely touched.

"Do not give me an excuse to attack the ill. I would much rather avoid a fight then hear an earful from my master of how I manage to beat a man, not capable of fighting." He smirked and placed his hands behind his head, a whistle tune left his oval lips, as he descended down the steps.

The Scorpion clenched his fists, wanting to turn and prove him otherwise, but he found himself glued to the ground, letting the man have his short victory – for now. With a different purpose on his mind, he continued toward the Aquarius Temple, anger dancing in his eyes.

xx

The Aquarius Saint stood in front of the Virgo Temple, unsure whether to enter. He had never asked for Asmita's opinion, but he seemed the only logical person to seek and to give valid reasons to certain aspects of his doubts. He let out a sigh and entered his domain, the silence creeping around him, until he found a light nearby. He headed toward that direction, finding Asmita on the ground, legs crossed and hands pressed together.

His cosmos shone, rising him from the floor. He was in a state of concentration that he seemed to block reality from entering when he failed to notice Degel approaching. The rise of Degel's cosmos, however, broke Asmita out of his daze, letting his cosmos fall and bringing him to rest on the ground. If he was surprised, he hid it well, not letting his cool expression deteriorate.

"What brings you here, Aquarius?" Closed eyes met his worried face, taking the initiative to bring his doubts to surface.

"I have a problem, and it deals with Kardia," he bluntly said.

The man closest to the god raised a brow, confusion covering his face. "You come to me with a dilemma? Why not ask the Sagittarius or the Gemini? They would much rather hear your problem, than I."

"You seemed to be the only logical person to give an honest, but blunt, opinion," he stated.

The Virgo briefly smiled, before it faded into a spectacle that was never seen. He rose from his position, silently asking him to follow into his dining area, and arranged tea to be made. The maid came in a matter of minutes with silver platter in her hands, settling it onto the oval table before departing.

Degel scowled at her rudeness and attempted to place the cups in front of them.

"Allow me," the Virgo intervened, taking the cups and pouring tea in them.

Degel thanked the man, sipping the tea, slowly.

"One may be blind, but they are not disabled to do what others do," stated Asmita.

"I shall take that to mind," Degel commented, resting his cup onto the table.

"Shall we proceed with our previous engagement?"

"Yes, that would be most suited." He crossed a leg, letting his hands fold and rest on his knees. "Kardia refuses to allow me to do my obligation of checking his heart. The Pope has taken notice how frail he appears, but the man is stubborn and idiotic to acknowledge his words or mine." He sighed and leaned back into his seat. "Perhaps, you can shine light into that skull of his?"

"And what makes you think he will listen to me?" Asmita inquired. "This is a matter between you and him, not I. It will only show that you require another to do your work, and anger the man further then what is already required." The Virgo took another sip of his tea. "No, this matter is naught for I, but for you."

He let the words digest and let it repeat. Perhaps, the man is right. With a raise of his cup, he accepted his responsibility and resumed speaking with Virgo Saint on a different manner.

xx

Entering into his domain, Degel did not expect to find red needles, flying toward his chest. He dodged the attack, landing on his knees as he rolled. Taking a battle stance, he found himself faced with his attacker, Kardia.

"Kardia, what is the meaning behind this?" demanded Degel. But Kardia ignored his words, as he pointed his crimson nail, preparing his next attack.

"Would you consider me weak, Degel, in the state I am?" he asked, his deadly weapon never faltering.

"To be blunt, yes," he openly said.

"I'm not weak. I'll prove you otherwise," he vowed, ray of red lights soaring in the air, heading towards Degel.

"Diamond Dust!" White flakes stopped the attack, letting the crystallized attack, drop and shatter onto the ground. The Scorpion did not fail to hold back, rushing forward with an arm held back, determined to throw another deadly crimson attack.

"Scarlet Needle!" Degel casted a solid barrier of ice in front of him, letting the attack be consumed and destroyed. He danced to a side when Kardia threw a punch, taking a few steps back, as he blocked and ducked with each attack, like a ferocious dance needing to be tamed.

He saw an opening and took the shot, letting his fist collide into Kardia's stomach. Air was taken out of him by force, as he flew and skid on the floor, stopping near a pillar. Placing a hand on his stomach, he spit out blood and cast an evil glare toward his companion.

"Stop this at once, Kardia!" demanded Degel, his legs and hands spread apart, prepared to take him out once more.

Kardia shook his head, wiping the blood out of his mouth as he leaned against the pillar, an arm raised with a crimson nail ready to strike.

"Have it your way," Degel stated, as their battle commenced.

* * *

**Revision: **22, May 2011

*Faucet Drain – I do not know if they had one, but I find it disturbing if he dumped his blood out the window, so it stays.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

With the swift of his feet, he was on the pursuit for blood, his eyes locked on the image of the Aquarius, with snow dust dancing around his palms. He thrust his nail forward, needles flying toward the man with jade hair, who stood his ground, the increasing frost around his fingertips growing into a mass where snowflakes leaped in the air.

The needles flew rapidly in precision, aimed toward the Aquarius's chest. He narrowed his eyes and let the mass of ice increase, until the temperature in the room dropped and the pillars turned into a shear of ice. The immediate invasion of the cold air entered Kardia's body, but he let the flame of his heart heat his body, shaking the impulsive intrusion.

The attack of his Scarlet Needle was consumed by his barrier of ice; the sickening shatter of broken cubes flew to the ground. He rushed toward his opponent after his failed attack, skidding on one leg, as Degel flipped in the air, causing Kardia to whirl and launch a kick to Degel's stomach, blocked by his upper-arms. The Aquarius flew back, flipping once to land on his feet, his knee skid along with his fingertips, until he came to a stop.

It did not stop the Scorpion from rushing forward and launching his next attack, his fist approaching for his face. Degel threw his head back, avoiding his fist, and did a backward rotation flip, landing on his feet. The Scorpion continued his aggressive approach, launching a kick to his head, but the Aquarius threw his head back once more, avoiding each kick and fist that came his way.

A fist approached, his head swerving to a right, as he gripped Kardia's wrist, turning it quickly into ice. The pierce knives of ice prickled his skin and widen his eyes at his attack. He quickly retaliated before he watched his hand turned into a frozen cubicle and let his other hand collide into his nose. The impact caused Degel to release his grip on his hand, placing his attention on his bloody nose as he stumbled and watched a roundhouse kick to head bring him to meet the floor.

"Son of a bitch," Kardia cursed, providing heat to his numb hand, "Turning me into a frozen cube, Aquarius? I thought you were the peacemaker in this battle."

Degel stood on his feet, gripping his head with one hand, before he saw his fingers tainted with crimson, an unappealing sight to see.

"Peacemaker?" he asked. "I was merely defending myself from your animalistic behavior."

Kardia let out a laugh, his frail hand gripped by his left, turning his attention toward Degel.

"An animal is what you consider me?" He laughed. "I may be the animal, but you are the jester, fleeing from the animal's attack."

"Will you disregard this petty battle and allow me to perform my duty – to obliterate the pain in your heart?" Degel asked harshly.

Kardia smirked, letting his frail hand fall to his side. "Will this be the answer that you are searching for?" he cryptically stated, rushing in quick manner and launched an attack. Degel stood his ground, stopping the punch in the palm of his hand, as hatred eyes zoomed near his face, feeling his hot breath seep through his lips.

Both failed to realize that their thousand year battle came to an end when the Ram intruded and put an end to their bickering.

"Stardust Revolution!" The attack surprised them both, failing to avoid it, as it came and send the two flying into pillars. The pillars succumbed to the fierce impact, cracking and falling into a mass heap of rubble. The cold air quickly evaporated, letting the dust of the rubble fill the air and enter Kardia's lungs as he coughed and rubbed his head.

He looked up and found the Pope rushing toward him. A shift of form caught his attention, watching Degel pull himself out of the rubble, his hair covered in gray dust, coughing when it felled on his face, near the nostrils of his nose.

"Care to explain the meaning behind this ordeal?" The Pope beckoned, gaining Kardia's gaze as he took notice of the Gold Saints behind him. He rose from the ground, the broken stones clashing onto other stones and creating more dust in the air. He coughed and covered his mouth, pulling his leg out of the rubble and taking a stand near the Pope, along with Degel.

"A simple batter between friends is all," explained Kardia, a smirk touching his lips.

Degel snorted and agreed, slowly, "Yes, that is all." He wiped the dust off his hair as he proceeded to leave, the eyes of the Gold Saints watching his every step.

"I do not believe your explanation, Kardia. Have you allowed the Aquarius to check your heart?" The Pope questioned, receiving a glare before the Scorpio turned his attention to the floor.

"It does not matter anymore, Grand Pope," Degel informed, stopping near the Libra. "Let the man do what he wants. My aid is finished."

The Scorpio let his gaze meet his, allowing his stubbornness to impair his judgment of reason. He watched him continue his pace, disappearing down the steps before the Pope addressed for his attention.

"You and Degel are prohibited for the next three days to interact or engage in any physical battle. Do I make myself clear, Kardia?"

He nodded twice, accepting his terms and purse to be alone in the corridors of his room.

xx

He watched the fall and rise of Shion's leg, attack the Libra as they sparred. It had become a daily routine to watch the others spar, while he waited for his punishment to end. Two days had passed, leaving only one to go, as a sigh slipped from his lips and entered the breezy air. The shift of his eyes felled on Manigoldo's hunched form, watching a yawn escaped through his lips. It brought a plan to mind, but he refused to show it to light, the never-ending lecture of the Pope floated inside his head. But, he considered the idea more, until he decided to complete the deed.

He stood and graced the Cancer with his presence, as the man turned and raised a brow, letting his shadow cover the sun from hitting his eyes.

"Is there something you need, Scorpio?"

"How about a spar?"

The invitation sparked a desire to accept, but he mulled over the words and declined the offer. "I would rather not. The shrill yell of an old man can grate my ears profusely."

"But, you got away with many things," Kardia pushed. "One harmless spar can do no harm."

The Cancer proceeded to ponder over his words, until he refused his offer once more. "As much as I like to agree, I would rather avoid a lecture and respect my master's decision – something that you should be compelled to do."

A light curl of his lips and his eyes grew tense, "Perhaps, a bit of force will change your mind."

The threat did not connect at first, but when his fist landed in his face, he knew his desire to avoid a conflict shriveled and bloomed into one that needed to conquer the battle. He flew and flipped into the air, ending the spar between the Libra and Aries, as he wiped the blood from his cut lip and ignored the stares from his comrades.

"Tch. Stubborn mule can't take no for an answer," he growled under his breath. With the spread of his legs, he took a battle stance, both disregarding the use of their gold cloths.

"Stop this at once," Sisyphus demanded, but he was ignored as the two clashed and brought their fists to impact.

* * *

**Revision**: 22, May 2011


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

The amount of force that was placed behind their punch was evident when blood flowed through their open wounds. Each held a breath, gritting their teeth at the lack of failure they have managed to commit, not damaging the other the way they would have wanted. The fall and rise of Kardia's chest increased when he jumped back and ran, preparing his needle attack.

"Scarlet Needle!" He shot his nail forward; a burst of crimson nails flew into the air. Manigoldo jumped and weaved through the attack like a dance, ensuring that none hit his body. The greatest mistake was to fight without a cloth, but the Cancer was stubborn, just like the Scorpion. His main objection, besides beating the Scorpion, was to protect his body the best he could, especially from the attack Kardia held.

The man dashed and threw a punch at his face, letting the rush of his fist whiz past the Cancer's nose. Manigoldo side-stepped away from each punch given, watching in precision his opponent's every move. His eyes widen to a flaw. He took the advantage, step to a side, and gave a kick to his opponent's stomach.

Blood sputtered out of Kardia's lips, forced from the impact he received. He flew and skid to the ground, the banging of his head was the immediate end of his slide. The man groaned in protest, picking himself up from the ground. He took a stand, determined to finish the fight. Yet, their spar had come to an end when Sisyphus and El Cid decided to intervened.

"Enough," Sisyphus ordered, hands spread apart. "How dare you start a fight knowing the consequences to your actions?" His narrowed eyes met Kardia's. "Do you have an explanation to your act?"

"Calm down. It was just a spar," Kardia reminded, wiping the blood of his lips. The presence near his side made him glance and meet Aldebaran's eyes.

"Were you not forbidden to exchange in any battle?"

He sheepishly smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "If I was given that punishment, then I must have had forgotten," he lied.

"Kardia," Sisyphus called. The Scorpion turned and let his attention fall on him, taking in the smile the man possessed as he sneered at the sight of it. "Proving yourself in the state you are in will do you no good; on the contrary, your reckless action proves to the others how emotional you can be and have them convince that you are not fit to be a Saint."

"Who said I was trying to convince anyone?" Kardia revolted. The thought made him narrow his eyes and tighten his fists to control his quivering. It took Sisyphus a moment to respond, letting the smile turn into a grin.

"Then, what were you trying to prove?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes," he pressed. "The actions that you commit affect us as well."

Kardia laughed, strident and mocking as it can appeal. "Do not try to act as a leader toward me. My actions are none of your concern." He ambled toward him. He placed a hand on his hip; his smugness took control of his lips. "If you desire a fight, don't hesitate to beckon me."

"I do not fight the ones I call comrades," he answered, trying to place a hand on his shoulder, but it was pushed away from the back of Kardia's hand.

"That is enough, Sisyphus," Aspros intervened, his body placed between the both. He brought his eyes toward the Scorpio, a bemusing smile was given. Kardia snorted and gazed away, not interested in the man in front of him.

"If you have no words to say, I suggest you leave."

His gaze was brought back to the Gemini, scowling at his demand.

"Why should I depart? I have done nothing wrong."

The Gemini chuckled. "You fight to prove a worthless cause. The words of the Cancer pushed you to your limit and caused you to bring others into your affair. I highly suggest that you keep your emotions intake and not let others bring you down."

"As if I had brought others to my affairs!"

"Oh," he raised a brow, "then what were you trying to prove just now? Were you not trying to communicate with others that you are not weak with that defected heart of yours?"

"Aspros," scolded Sisyphus, retaking his position in between the two. "Kardia, do take my words to light when I say that you are not weak."

He stayed silent, not wanting to stare into the two eldest Saints in their rank. It made him angry to have others tell him what to do. His actions were nothing but a light flare attracting the Cancer to a friendly dual, nothing more. But, if one looked at it in a different perspective, then, yes, he was trying to prove to everyone that he is not a weak character to meddle with.

The sway of silk robes caught his attention, meeting the Pope's aging face. He bowed before him and waited for the man to extract his actions into mere words that contained "disrespect" and "foolish".

xx

A formidable week went by, displeased with the way his heart was reacting. It is comparable to having a hand gripped around his neck, unable to obtain oxygen. It was unpleasing to bear and uncomfortable to feel. His thoughts were stricken with the need of aid, but his stubbornness impeded into his life since the last exchange.

He coughed slightly, attracting a few eyes before they resumed eating. A dinner gathering with the Pope had left him feverish, not able to withstand the voice of Regulus. It brought his hand to be placed on his forehead, counting down the seconds when this dullish dinner would be over.

"Kardia," he turned his attention at Regulus, "what do you think of having to torture another for information?"

"If it is required, by all means, do it to your heart's delight," he responded, a hand waved in the air.

"I beg to differ," Aldebaran inputted. A scowl tugged the corners of his mouth. "Torture is a form of act that men, with no valor, commit. We, Saints, are different from the pawns of Hades, or anyone else that are corrupted."

"I agree," commented Sisyphus. The rise of his spoon met his mouth, savoring the taste of his soup.

"Oh, please," Manigoldo articulated. "Torture is used around us. The guards whip the ones in place. We gather information from the ones held in prison. Heck, we even kill the ones who dare leave our home."

"Yes, that may be true, but," Sisyphus raised a finger, "we can communicate with others in a peaceful way, not a savage way."

"I understand what you are saying, Sisyphus," El Cid spoke, leaning back into his seat. "You want a world filled with tranquility, but the only way to gain harmony is by killing those who stand in our way."

"Is that the only way to communicate with evil? Can't we be the pillar of light to shine in their derange world of corruption?" queried Sisyphus.

"Bah! Now you are speaking of dreams," Manigoldo argued. He placed his spoon at a side, grabbing his plate and bringing the rim to his lips. His mouth widen when he expressed a glee of how delicious it was.

"Can't a man express his dreams?" Sisyphus gathered his fingers under his chin. His soup was forgotten at his side, faced to endure the extreme change from hot to cold. It shook upon the vibration of Manigoldo's fist.

"But that's it. That's all it is: dreams," he expressed.

"Dreams are the window to reveal what desires man has for the future. It can be described as a tedious, inane feeling to some. To others, it can be described as a brick of hope, a thread for life to hang and to pursue," Asmita clarified. He let his bland face turn to where Manigoldo sat.

"So, Sisyphus desires to pursue it, while others think it is foolish to do so," Manigoldo repeated in short.

Sisyphus cocked his head, resting on the threads of his fingers. "All I want . . . is a world where Athena could feel at peace, no longer having to dread the day when her warriors fade and die." His eyes came to a close briefly.

"That is only a dream," Aspros bluntly confessed, bringing his wine cup to his lips.

"A good dream, one that is possible to envision," Dohko commented, taking a bite into his bread.

Shion smiled and continued to eat as he glanced at Albafica, who appeared lost in thought, taking in his comrade's words.

Kardia peeled his eyes away from his observation, letting his forehead fall into his palm. The mounting pain caused his breathing to decrease in rhythm. Their voices became distant, unrecognizable to catch and hear. It felt as if he was a ghost in an empty shell, no longer able to feel, think, or speak. It became a blur and a swirl that he was not able to comprehend that he had fallen from his seat, his head banging against the ground.

It took his willpower to stay awake, feeling a persistent hand shake his core. The sounds of his name echoed in a distance, yearning and pleading for his eyes to open. The darkness came and engulfed him in a second. The last blur face he could recognize was that of Aquarius Degel.

xx

He awoke refreshed and prepared for the day to begin. It felt rather strange to awake pleasantly when he constantly thrashed in pain. In that moment, he realized that his heart did not flame in rage, but in a calm tremor, pumping blood in a normal pace. He sat up, hand pressed against his chest, as he looked for the man who calmed his heart, for now. And when his eyes met with his, he took off the covers and prepared an attack, displeased with his chivalrous act.

He let out a breath.

The rise of his hand grew a crimson nail, sharp as it appeared.

He took in a breath and flared.

His main objective to beat: Aquarius Degel.

* * *

**Revision**: June 3, 2011


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

His fist came briskly. The force of Degel's hair slithered back to his cosmos. He gritted his teeth and stopped his punch, letting his knuckles barely touch the tip of his nose. Degel's impassive expression never wavered, even when he thought his life would have been beaten by him. He merely pushed his fist away, his fingers lightly touching his knuckles.

A sigh was heard, sliding through Kardia's partial lips. He hunched his shoulders and rubbed his forehead.

"Thank you." The gratification surprised Degel. He rose from his seat and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You are most welcome." He truly meant what he said. The silent barrier surrounded them, each lost in their own thoughts. A smile crept on Kardia's lips. The sudden change of his mouth was enough to make his eyes glow with happiness.

"Don't expect it to be said so often," he warned.

"I highly doubt it," Degel commented. The light conversation brought a smile to surface as he patted Kardia on the shoulder and left.

xx

"Fucking Degel," Kardia cursed, carrying Unity to a safe place. A barren land was caught by his eyes. He knew it was far away from destruction and led his feet toward the spot. He dropped his comrade's friend on the ground, spitting out blood that came pouring out of his lips.

"He's lucky to have you as a childhood friend," he spoke to the silent individual, unresponsive at the moment. He brought his rear to the ground, staring at the gloomy sky, the stars hidden by a sudden fog. The cold air brought his skin to rise in bumps. He lazily looked at Unity.

"What I would have killed to have been in your position." He smiled. "I would have changed my attitude towards him and, perhaps, even learned to trust him more."

The touch of his cold flesh brought a rise of concern. He tore his red needle from his nail, huffing out breaths of pain. The needle was brought into his palm, letting the heat surface into Unity's body.

"I won't need this anymore," he said. A faint smile was given before he flew backward and his head hit the ground. The final image of Unity's face was memorized by his eyes until it became a blur.

"But, then again," his eyes were partially opened, "I wouldn't want to change anything." The last remainder of his strength came to an end when his eyes were brought to a close.

* * *

**Revision**: June 4, 2011


End file.
